Session 02 - El'ove 23 - 25
Characters: Party: Orrok Brekusk - Orc Fighter, Test Ranger - Human Ranger, Hank Hill the Third - Human Cleric, Richard Stevenson - Human Rogue NPCs: Lucerne Wildpaw, Saleagaron Den'roja, Dorgan Brekusk, Kalvin Ralortal, Caryela Den'roja, Markus Farmer Previous Session: Session 01 - El'ove 23 | Next Session: Session 03 - El'ove 26 Session 2 - A Standard Dungeon The group continued from last time with Test deciding to get some rest till his Jarwin’s Leaf pickup time, so Hank went to the guild hall alone. There he met Lucerne talking with Kalvin. She updated Hank on what was currently known about the kidnappings since she had asked Kodjak about it when she was given the mission. She then said she would meet Hank at the Musky Rat once she spoke to the guards to see about getting anymore information. Hank woke up Test and waited in his room till about 8:00 pm, then headed out to talk to Kodjak. During this time, Lucerne returned to the Musky Rat and was noticed by Richard, but he did not approach as he was busy doing his guard watch. She wandered off toward Carpenter Street. Kodjak blew off the party saying he had told Lucerne all the information he had and she should be finding them soon. After this, Orrok woke up and decided to head down into the door he noticed from earlier. Orrok and Test traveled down the well, leaving Richard and Hank to watch the area. Hank and Richard were arrested after Richard made a sudden movement in front of a guard. The guard cut the rope and dropped a portion of it into the well, leaving Orrok and Test stranded. They decided to move forward down the path. Hank and Richard were released to the care of Saleagaron. Orrok and Test found a room roughly 15 minutes away, which looked to be an underground altar room while Richard and “Hank decided to follow Orrok and Test down. They met after Orrok and Test found a bunk room and a small alcove with some coins in the drawer. Hank was able to determine that this was a sacrifical altar originally from Nerull, but did not share this information with the party. They returned to the surface after leaving Orrok to watch the room. After conversing with Saleagaron, they sent Hank and Richard down to retrieve Orrok, leaving Test to watch the well. The three found a pair of potions and the corpse of a small child. They went back to the surface to find that Test had been attacked. He was approached by an individual claiming to be from the guild who showed him some of the kidnapping sites. On the second one, Test was attacked from behind. He was able to kill one of his attackers and escape. The attackers did not persue him. The group then went to get Saleagaron again and told her about what they found. She went to get some assistance (Kalvin and her sister, Caryela) and they returned to the well. The rope had already been cut. Caryela used her own rope and they travelled down into the sewer. They found the bed Orrok had blocked the trapdoor with was already moved and the door was opened. Caryela and Kalvin checked the trapdoor with Test, while Saleagaron and the rest of the party looked at the locked door and corpse of the girl dwarf. She then sent the party down in the trapdoor area, which resulted in them finding that the place had been hastily cleared out and the throats of the individuals captured had been sliced. No trace of Lucerne was found, she is presumed captured or killed. The party retires after finding out the Musky Rat was used to hide away these children. The next day the party rises and finds out there is more investigation going on in the underground dungeon. They are officially accepted as members of Balocive. Heading to the Glowing Ray, they check the board for jobs and accept one in Shalebrook to guard a caravan. They head out for Shalebrook. They encounter a dwarven salesman playing a card game with some humans. The dwarf introduces himself as Denmer Slaghammer and asks what he can get them. Orrok asks for an enlargement potion. Slaghammer doesn't have one, but promises to have one by the time he is seen next in Valencia. The party goes on to Shalebrook. They meet with the caravaner, Markus Farmer, who tells them they will be off in two days. The party helps him load the caravan and they head off. The first day they encounter an individual being chased in the woods by 4 armed men. The party sent the caravan forward with Richard and Hank guarding it, while Orrok and Test checked out what was going on. They engaged the men, who claimed to be King’s men, and killed them. They found out that the individual happened to be a thief who took some candlesticks. They did not find out from where. Orrok tried to intimidate this man, but got himself smacked in the junk. They then used the man as a sled to carry their newly gotten gear. He was dead by the end of this task. Lessons were learned. Or not, as he is dead. The caravaner is now terrified of the party. As they settled for the night, Richard attempted to steal from the caravaner, but instead grabbed his ass. Test attempted to tackle Richard and failed, slamming into the ground near the caravaner. Orrok laughed. Category:Lucerne Wildpaw Category:Saleagaron Den'roja Category:Caryela Den'roja Category:Kalvin Ralortal Category:Markus Farmer Category:Denmer Slaghammer Category:Session Recap Category:Dorgan Brekusk